


I want a Dad, Another Dad.

by Marsetta



Series: Living While Divorced. [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: Rose want's her favorite Teacher to also be her dad. So she is going to have her favorite teacher be her dad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to say here, I will be going over all these stories and rewriting them, is part of my Resolution for 2017. And now that I don't have a max word count, they will have a lot more in them. 
> 
> Just a little thing in the Living While Divorced AU in Rose's POV.
> 
> For February and March.
> 
> 29(word) Infatuated/Infatuation/13(object) Engagement/Promise/Wedding Ring
> 
> 437 words.
> 
> I don't own!
> 
> ENJOY!

Rose was not infatuated, no matter how much her twin said she was. She liked her teacher, he was interesting. She liked his lessons.

So she tried to get closer to him by taking more lessons. If she had it her way, this man would be her dad by the end of her school career. Not that she didn't love her father, but her mom needed someone who would listen to her and not blame her for being at work too late.

In a way, she was glad that her dad and mom split. It meant that she could possibly have two moms and two dads.

Which is what she's going for. Now, just to introduce her mom to Professor Snape.

* * *

That didn't work out. Her _Aunt_ Bellatrix was with her mom when the train stopped. Both were waiting on the platform. Professor Snape talked to her mom, but ultimately left with nothing more than a few names to look up. This was going to be harder then she thought.

* * *

She watched her teacher's retreating back. She didn't want to be mad at her dad, he didn't mean to scare her favorite teacher away.

"Why don't we go get some ice-cream before catching the next train to France?" Her dad was back in her good graces.

* * *

"Did you see the way dad and Professor Snape stood? Do you think they got in a fight?" Hugo asked once they were back on the train to school. Rose shrugged.

"I don't know. They kept looking at each other funny, maybe?" She decided to just ask her teacher when she got to school.

* * *

The thought had been gone from her mind with the rush of classes and getting settled in.

* * *

It wasn't for another two months before she found out what it was. She had told her friend Scorpius about the situation.

"I think your dad is sleeping with Professor Snape." And everything clicked into place. Rose decided that it was close enough. Now, to keep the two together.

* * *

Two years later, she was getting off the train, her brother right behind her. Professor Snape had left school two days earlier, having a _special_ dinner with her dad. She wanted to know how it went, because if all the questions her teacher had asked her were any indication, she would be getting another dad soon.

She saw both her parents on the platform, her aunt Bellatrix was standing with her mom, and her dad was standing with Professor Snape. Grins overtook her face when she caught sight of the silver bands around her father's finger.

"We're getting married in July."

**Author's Note:**

> She didn't care who married him, her favorite teach is now her dad. Score for her!
> 
> Mars


End file.
